


First Night

by moonblossom



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Humour, Idiots in Love, Implausible refractory periods, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Wedding Night, dress blues, uniform porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first night of the rest of their lives. Of course it's going to start with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ricechex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/gifts).



> For ricechex, who is a terrible enabler. I have a bunch of other things to write, but this happened instead. Oops.

The sun was setting into the mountains, but the wedding reception was still going strong. The guests were all pleasantly stuffed; most of them settled in small groups at the dinner tables, watching Sadie and Amelia take over the dance floor in that way that only overtired little girls could. 

Zane grabbed Ty’s wrist and pulled him into a corner against one of the many outbuildings in the yard. Mara, Annie, and Livi had covered them all in flowers and fluttery white drapes that reminded Ty of the damned curtains on the bed back in Scotland and it gave them a modicum of privacy.

“Nobody’s going to notice if we head to our hotel a bit early,” Zane’s voice was a low rumble, ghosting across Ty’s ear. “And if I have to stare at that uniform for much longer without tearing it off you, my head’s going to explode.”

Ty grinned, teeth and eyes glittering in the oncoming darkness. “Which one?” he murmured, gloved fingers trailing across the front of Zane’s pants.

Zane groaned, head falling back against the wall. “Both of them.”

***

The hotel was nothing special, but it was clean and comfortable, and lord knows they'd slept in worse. Mara had booked them the honeymoon suite, which was barely bigger than a regular room, but Zane was determined to make the best of it. Housekeeping had done their best to dress the room up for the occasion, and Zane caught glimpse of a bouquet of roses and an ice bucket of champagne on the dresser. He dismissed the bottle, not even remotely tempted; not when he had Ty to keep his attentions.

As Ty closed the door behind them, Zane spun around and grabbed him around the waist, pinning him to the wall and kissing him hungrily. He swept his tongue against the warm, dry skin of Ty's lips, causing him to part them with a gasp. As Ty opened his mouth, Zane pressed his advantage, slipping his tongue into the soft, wet depths and coiling it against Ty's. He slid his hands down Ty's back, cupping his ass in those exquisitely fitted trousers. Ty groaned softly into Zane's mouth before pulling back to catch his breath.

"Easy there, Lone Star. We've got all night."

"Mmm," Zane murmured, rubbing his cheek against Ty's and dipping his head to run his lips along Ty's jaw, still smooth and soft from shaving a few hours earlier. "I know, and I plan to take advantage of it. May as well get started early. And fuck, Ty, that uniform... I can't decide if I want you to keep it on all night or if I want to rip it off you with my teeth."

He stepped back, taking in the long, lean lines of Ty in his dress blues. He was still wearing his hat and gloves, and Zane groaned softly. He reached down to adjust himself in his pants - a few minutes of making out like clumsy teenagers and he was already getting hard. Wistfully, he pulled away from Ty. He rummaged around in the top pocket of the small overnight bag they'd packed and got out the bottle of lube, knowing he'd be too distracted to think about it later, and sat on the foot of the bed, holding his hand out.

Grinning, Ty followed, but made no move to sit. He stood in the space between Zane's legs, the gold and green flecks in his eyes shimmering with amusement and arousal. Zane swallowed thickly and leaned back on his elbows, eyes drifting over Ty's body once more.

"Well, darlin'" Ty drawled, pulling off his white gloves and tucking them into his belt. "Seems to me you didn't get a stripper on your last night as a single man, and that is a damned shame."

Zane gulped again, his throat getting drier and his pants getting even tighter. Ty's eyes were glinting mischievously, and this could only bode well for the two of them... Zane shrugged out of his suit jacket, letting it fall onto the bed behind him. Smiling gently, Ty leaned forward, taking Zane's tie between his bare fingers. The light glinted off the band on his finger - titanium, decided on in a fit of sentimentality - and Zane studied it for a moment. It had been one thing, seeing Ty with that fake wedding ring on the cruise ship so long ago, but now, knowing that Ty was really _his_ , and he was Ty's. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Let's get you more comfortable..." Ty's voice was low and rough, the drawl and gravel brought out further by his arousal. He tugged gently at Zane's tie, loosening it before slipping it off and undoing two buttons of the shirt. Zane sighed in relief, unaware until now how warm he was.

"Mmm," Ty murmured, close enough that Zane could feel the warm breath on his throat. "Much better." He ran his tongue along the exposed edge of Zane's clavicle, raising a trail of goose bumps as he went. Zane shifted, wrapping one hand around Ty's waist and fumbling blindly, running over his hip, his lower back, his ass. With a gentle, muffled _tsk_ -ing noise, Ty pulled Zane's hand away, placing it solidly back on the bed.

"Look, but don't touch. That costs extra."

Zane let his head fall backwards with a groan. His cock ached, he could feel a trickle of sweat dripping down his back, and his breath was already coming in ragged pants. Ty had him at his mercy, and they were both still mostly dressed.

Not for long, though. As if reading Zane's mind, Ty stepped away and undid the buckle on his belt. He tossed the belt and his gloves onto a nearby chair, methodically began undoing the brass buttons of his jacket. There was nothing overtly sexual about his movements, no cheesy hip gyrations or pseudo-coy gestures, just the clean, simple efficiency of a beautiful man getting undressed, and it drove Zane absolutely wild. He clutched the coverlet beneath him in an effort to keep his hands off Ty.

Ty shrugged out of the jacket, and with a wink, darted off to the armoire. Zane chuckled fondly - even in a situation like this, Ty had too much respect for his uniform to let it crumple on the floor. He slipped his suspenders off his shoulders and divested himself of the shirt beneath in a similar fashion, carefully detaching the collar and undoing the cufflinks before shrugging out of it. His movements were sinuous and cat-like, not terribly altered from the way Ty usually moved, and yet so different. Zane bit his lower lip, fisting his fingers tighter into the sheets in an effort to prevent himself from slipping into his pants and desperately fisting his cock.

With a smirk, Ty draped the shirt over the back of the chair and turned, moving back to stand between Zane's splayed legs. Through a fog of lust, Zane noted idly that the fact that Ty was still wearing his cover should have been utterly ridiculous, but he felt no desire to laugh at all. Ty was pulling the whole strip-tease off better than any trained exotic dancer Zane had ever seen. His mind shot back to that fleeting memory, back in New Orleans, the first time he'd laid eyes on Ty, the pull to watch him had been nearly the same. He was just so effortlessly sexy, so confident. Zane's cock twitched again, trapped in his briefs, and he groaned softly.

Unable to stop himself, Zane reached up and traced the smooth planes of Ty's chest and stomach with his fingertip, outlining each hard muscle and rough scar that he could reach. Ty gasped quietly and made no move to stop him. Eventually Zane reached Ty's waistband and hooked his fingers around one loose, hanging suspender, tugging carefully and pulling Ty down nearly on top of him. Ty reached up and carefully lifted the hat off his head, mussing his hair as he went. Zane smiled, rocking his groin against Ty's thigh. As much as Zane loved to see Ty all cleaned up, neat as a pin, he knew Ty was aware of what the sight of his hair rumpled and disordered did to him. 

For a minute, Ty froze, as if he was uncertain about what to do next. Zane looked up at him curiously.

"What's wrong, doll?"

Ty flushed, the red of his cheek a mix of arousal - which made sense to Zane - and embarrassment - which didn't. "The, uh..." Ty gestured to the hat in one hand and Zane choked out a fond laugh.

"Go on, put it down safely. Didn't think that one through, did you?"

"Shut up or I'll stay on the sofa," Ty glowered, but the threat was clearly an empty one. Zane chuckled again as Ty got up off his lap and went to place his hat in its carrying case before crossing the small room again and climbing onto the bed.

As Ty settled back on his lap and began slowly undoing the rest of the buttons on Zane's shirt, Zane could hear him humming quietly. Nothing racy or overblown, the rhythm barely accompanying Ty’s steady, measured movements. Zane bit his lip, staring up at his lover - no, his _husband_ , and damn that would never get old. Ty smiled down at him, still humming under his breath. It took a moment before Zane realised what he was humming.

_I Can’t Help Falling In Love With You._

Zane shivered, and it had nothing to do with the side of Ty who was gorgeous, predatory, half-naked in his lap, and everything to do with the quiet, fiercely vulnerable, incredibly touching side of Ty who was confessing his love all over again, reinforcing the bond they’d cemented earlier tonight. The bond they’d created years ago, broken down, and built up all over again. Zane gasped, overcome with love for the man, and ran his hands up Ty’s bare back. Ty smirked, still humming, and Zane knew he couldn’t even try to disguise his emotional outburst as lust. They knew each other too well now.

Ty stopped humming, one hand wrapped around Zane’s neck, the other tucked into the waist of his dress pants. He leaned in close, pressing his cheek against Zane’s, and whispered “Love you too, baby.”

As Ty pulled away, he slid Zane's shirt down off his shoulders, dragging his fingertips along the shifting muscles in Zane's shoulders and arms. Zane sighed in contentment. This was so unlike the usual frenzied, fumbled disrobing that usually coincided with their hard, fast fucking. It was possibly the greatest wedding present he could have received.

He wrapped his hands around Ty's waist, thumbs stroking the bare skin just above his waistband, and tugged, trying to pull Ty down on top of him, but Ty's eyes narrowed in amusement and he held fast.

"I'm not done yet, baby. Hold your horses."

Zane couldn't hold back the snort at Ty's choice of expression. In another impossibly smooth, fluid movement, Ty pulled away and stood at the foot of the bed again. With a smirk, he undid the fly of his pants and tugged them down, letting them fall to the floor. At some point he'd managed to slide out of his shoes, and Zane hadn't even noticed. He shook his head, trying to clear it, but the sight of Ty standing in front of him in nothing but a pair of black boxer-briefs, distorted by an erection to rival Zane's own, proved too much to bear. He bit his lip and fell back onto the bed, wriggled his wrists out of his shirt, and was about to undo his own pants when Ty pushed his hands out of the way.

Ty clambered up onto the bed, straddling Zane's thighs, and toyed with the button on his fly. Two could play at this game. Groaning impatiently, Zane reached up and traced the outline of Ty's cock through his shorts, rubbing his thumb over the wet spot forming at the head. He was rewarded with a sharp gasp and a twitch from Ty, who glared playfully at him. Something about the teasing look on Ty's face sent Zane's desire into overdrive, and he grabbed Ty around the hips and rolled them fluidly over on the bed. Zane was thankful that the honeymoon suite had a king sized bed, if little else. Gently, Zane wrapped his broad hands around Ty's wrists, pinning his arms to the bed. Startled, Ty gasped and made a fatuous show of trying to free himself.

“Asserting dominance, Garrett? I thought we were past all that. Have you considered seeing a shrink?”

Zane growled playfully, dipping his head and pressing his mouth to the front of Ty’s throat. It was soft and hot under his lips, and he let out a quiet moan against Ty’s skin before speaking.

“Mm, saw one a few hours ago. Said I was crazy, but I think that’s because I was willingly marrying his brother.”

Still looming over Ty's supine form, Zane began slowly working his way downwards. He dragged his teeth over Ty's collarbone, making him gasp, and kissed the fine dusting of hair across his sternum. Ty moaned softly as Zane kissed and licked his way to one nipple, flicking his tongue over it as it peaked and hardened further in his mouth. He released his grip on Ty's wrists and rolled the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, feeling Ty buck and writhe under him.

Zane continued kissing and nipping his way down Ty's abdomen, tracing the planes of hard muscle and scar tissue with his tongue before burying his nose in the trail of dark hair leading into Ty's underwear. He could smell the musk of Ty's arousal, feel the heat emanating off his groin against his cheek. He dipped his head and mouthed the tip of Ty's cock through the cotton of his boxer-briefs, thoroughly soaking the cotton with his tongue. Ty gasped and shuddered, thrusting his hips into the air, seeking more friction than Zane was willing to give yet.

He shifted his weight slightly, settling on the mattress between Ty's legs. Trembling with need, Ty bent his knees, bracing them on either side of Zane's shoulders. He carded his fingers through Zane's curls, tugging none-too-gently, trying to coax Zane back towards his cock, and Zane smirked.

"So demanding."

"Yeah, and you love it." Ty's voice was hoarse already, jagged with want.

"Yeah, baby. I do." Zane grinned, nuzzling the crease where Ty's groin and thigh met. He reached down and finished what Ty had started earlier, undoing his pants and freeing his cock with a sharp hiss. The lessened pressure was a huge relief, and Zane sighed heavily, his exhalation ghosting over the damp fabric of Ty's underwear. He shimmied out of his pants, kicking them off and letting them fall to the floor at the foot of the bed.

Slowly, as if he were unwrapping a gift, he freed Ty from his boxer-briefs. Ty's cock pulled away from his body, thick and flushed, and Zane ran his tongue across his lower lip in anticipation. He shifted slightly on the bed, moaning as his own throbbing erection ground against the comforter. There'd be time enough for himself later. Right now was all about his new _husband_. Zane rolled the words around in his head again, and his heart thumped erratically.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, he reached out and wrapped one hand around the thick base of Ty's cock, angling it just enough to bring the head to his lips. His tongue darted out, lapping up the slick fluid already pooling at the head. Ty gasped, and Zane could feel the tension in his muscles as he tried not to move. He rested his free hand on Ty's hip, fingers stroking gently, soothing him and encouraging him to relax.

Zane felt Ty's fingers weaving through his hair again, tugging it more gently now. He moaned around the head of Ty's cock, making Ty whimper softly. Zane pursed his lips, forming a tight ring around the shaft and bobbed his head a few times, revelling in the heavy weight of Ty's cock on his tongue. The head prodded his soft palate and he swallowed, relaxing his throat and taking Ty in deeply. He rolled his tongue along the underside of Ty's cock and felt Ty bucking under him.

As Zane continued sucking, tracing the veins with his tongue and stroking the shaft with his lips, he let go of Ty's hip. He reached out and fumbled around until he found the bottle of lube he'd tossed onto the bed earlier, his attention and focus never once leaving Ty's cock. He managed to get the bottle open and slicked up his fingers, reaching up to trace around the base of Ty's erection, stroking his sack with index and middle finger, and slowly dragging over his perineum, increasing the pressure as he went.

Ty let out a low, steady moan that caused Zane to grin around the cock in his mouth. He sucked harder, rolling the tip of his tongue around the crown of Ty's cock as he traced his fingers around the tight pucker of Ty's asshole. He could feel Ty's muscles trembling in anticipation. Gently but steadily, he pressed on the muscle as he flicked his tongue over the head of Ty's cock, lapping at the slit. Zane felt Ty's muscles relaxing, and he slipped two fingers in easily; Ty's body welcomed the familiar presence. Carefully, he scissored his fingers, opening Ty up. They'd been intimate for so long there was no need for any real gentle, drawn-out preparation, but Zane revelled in it anyway. He loved watching Ty come apart under his hands and mouth.

He hollowed his cheeks and sucked deeply again, taking Ty fully into his throat as his fingers curled, seeking out the nub of Ty's prostate, causing him to cry out. Zane felt a rush of warm pre-come flooding his tongue as he slid back up the shaft.

"Fffff--- Zaaaa--" Ty was trying to form coherent words, but Zane was merciless, rolling his fingertips over the rough gland as his tongue continued teasing and pulling at Ty's shaft.

"If you..." Ty managed to pant out. "F'you don't... Stop. I'm... I'm gonna..." With a whine and a roll of his hips, he tugged at Zane's hair. His intended message was clear, and it just spurred Zane on further. He brought his free hand up to wrap around the base of Ty's erection, focusing all his attention on the head, tongue circling the crown and flicking over the fraenulum as he continued thrusting his fingers in and out of the tight heat of Ty's ass. Zane's own neglected cock ached, twitching with every thrust of his fingers. He ground himself against the bed again, trying to calm himself. It wouldn't be long now.

With short, tight jerks of his hand, Zane jacked Ty off, his fingers brushing against his own lips now and again. He felt Ty's cock twitching, getting even harder against his tongue, and he hummed encouragingly. That was all it took to push Ty over the edge, and within seconds he was coming in steady pulses, coating Zane's tongue and clamping down around his fingers. He was vaguely aware of Ty cursing and whimpering above him. He curled his tongue again, drawing out the orgasm until Ty whined and batted at his head, over-stimulated. Grinning, he slowly pulled his fingers out of Ty's ass and released his cock.

Zane sat up between Ty's spread legs and smiled down at his lover. Ty was flushed, glistening with sweat, and panting, but he grinned impishly.

"How'm I supposed to fuck you now?" Ty whined, but his voice was playful.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find a way later. Right now though, I had other ideas." With that, Zane grabbed hold of Ty's thighs and rolled his hips up into the air, nearly pulling Ty into his lap. He threw Ty's legs over his shoulders as he shifted his weight onto his knees. Ty flailed slightly, but Zane could tell he was enjoying the manhandling. Despite the orgasm, Ty was clearly well on the way to getting hard again already. Zane bent forward as much as he could, folding Ty's legs in on himself, and grinned. Ty leaned up off the bed and covered the distance between them, sucking Zane's lower lip into his mouth and kissing him fiercely.

Groaning, Zane finally pulled at his underwear. They clung to him, soaked through with pre-come, and the cold air on his cock was exhilarating as he peeled them off and tugged them down his thighs.

"Fuck, hurry up!" Ty rolled his hips enticingly and Zane was mesmerised by the motion of his half-hard cock bouncing against his belly as he did. He shook his head and tried to focus, fumbling to slather himself with lube. Even the touch of his own hand around his cock was electric, and he bit his lip, trying to do it as efficiently as possible. Eventually he was slicked up sufficiently, and pressed the head of his cock around Ty's still-relaxed hole.

"Yesssssss..." Ty hissed out, and Zane gripped the back of Ty's thighs tightly. At this point neither of them had the patience to take things slow anymore, and he slid deeply into Ty in one smooth, fluid thrust. Zane gasped as Ty's body welcomed him; the world narrowed down to the two of them and all the points where their bodies met.

Zane let go of Ty's thighs, only to have Ty wrap them tightly around his hips. The gesture pulled them closer together, drove him deeper into Ty's body, and with no further build-up, he began pounding his hips roughly. Zane watched, mesmerised, as his cock disappeared into Ty over and over again. No matter how many times they fucked, how many times they made love, that sight never failed to get his blood boiling. He looked up and caught Ty smirking at him, and redoubled his efforts, slamming his hips in short, sharp bursts. Every time he rocked his body forwards, Ty cried out, and Zane could feel his cock coming back to full hardness between their bellies.

He could feel his orgasm coalescing, pulling his balls tight against him. He grit his teeth, trying to hold it back, and rolled his hips in a way that had the head of his cock brushing against Ty's over-stimulated prostate every few thrusts. He felt Ty clamping down around him and wrapped his hand around Ty's cock, pulling roughly. He leaned forward, burying his face in Ty's throat, dragging his teeth over the skin.

"Fuck yeah, baby. Come for me again. Let me feel you."

Zane bit down on the soft skin of Ty's throat, tugging on his erection and groaning as he felt Ty's muscles contracting, the tight heat around his own cock nearly overwhelming. He bit back a sharp cry, the edges of his vision going dim and fuzzy. 

He felt Ty's body go hard under him, arching up off the mattress and nearly unseating Zane. Then he felt the warm, wet pulses of Ty's orgasm flowing between them, spilling out over his hand and splattering both their bellies. It was Ty's crying out that drove Zane over the edge and he finally let go, his hips juddering violently against Ty's ass as he climaxed, pulsing deep inside and claiming him all over again.

Zane gripped the sheets, rolling his hips slowly as he ran his thumb over the head of Ty's cock, trying to prolong it as much as possible for the both of them. Eventually Ty let out a quiet little gasp and shuddered, and with a sigh Zane let go and slowly pulled out. Ty simply laid there, flopped out on his back, covered in come and sweat, a blissful look on his face as he started giggling. Zane reached out and stroked his cheek, smiling.

"What's so funny, huh?"

Ty's shoulders shook. His eyes were closed but he turned his head towards Zane anyway.

"I was just thinking, if that's the sort of present I get, I should really get married more often."

Zane rolled his eyes and leaned over, brushing his lips against Ty's forehead. "Asshole."

"Mmm, not right now, it's still sore from last time."

Chuckling, Zane settled comfortably back down onto the bed. As he did, his eyes shifted to the ice bucket he'd noticed on the way in. It wasn't that he was craving a drink; certainly not right now with Ty naked and cuddly in his arms. He was just feeling a bit sentimental, and a toast seemed appropriate.

Ty must have noticed him staring, must have read Zane's thoughts in his eyes.

"Bring it over here. There should be glasses too."

Zane raised a brow and Ty grinned, almost sheepishly.

"Ma made a note when she made the reservation. It's apple cider. Virgin. The hotel staff were happy to accommodate. Go on, make your cheesy toast, I know you want to."

Zane's heart filled with warmth and love for this man, who knew him so well, who had - for reasons he'd never completely understand - chosen to spend his life with Zane, flawed as he was. Emboldened, unselfconscious of his own nudity, he stood up and crossed the room. He felt Ty's admiring eyes on him as he bent to pick up the bottle of sparkling juice and the tall, thin glasses. If Zane cocked his bare hip a little jauntily, struck a bit of a pose, who could blame him?

He turned just in time to see Ty smirking as he got up off the bed, holding a pillow threateningly.

"Oh no you don't, Beaumont Tyler Grady." Zane's voice trembled as he tried to suppress a laugh, knowing it would only encourage his lover.

"That's Beaumont Tyler _Grady-Garrett_ to you." Ty's eyes twinkled mischievously, and Zane nearly dropped the bottle in his haste to clamber back up on the bed.

"The toast can wait," he murmured, placing the drink and glasses on the bed stand before crawling over Ty. Zane's cock was already thickening again and he gasped softly as it brushed against Ty's stomach. "We're about to have a whole lot more to celebrate."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [First Night (Cover Art For Moonblossom)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774132) by [Ricechex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex)




End file.
